


Short Karezi drabble

by Thepastryofawesome



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #Karezi, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepastryofawesome/pseuds/Thepastryofawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Terezi is bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Karezi drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Ooohp, finally got around to posting something, I hope you all enjoy!

The teal blooded troll let out a loud sigh as she drummed her fingers on the side of her desk, groaning out in boredom. There was nothing to do, absolutely nothing, she couldn't exactly troll anyone of the humans or at least talk to them since they were busy, and everyone else was just being..well boring and lame like usual.   
But there was one specific troll that peaked her interest, one she was sure would be able to break this bored spell. She stood from her chair and sniffed the air, grinning and cackling to herself as the most brilliant idea popped into her head.   
"Ohhh Karkat~" She mused, traipsing over to the the just so slightly shorter troll's side, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"What do you want now Terezi?" He growled lowly, glaring at the girl with cold eyes, obviously in need of some form of sleep.   
"Nothing important-"  
"Then go away! I'm busy!" He threw his hands up in the air momentarily before turning back around towards his computer, typing away angrily.   
"Well aren't you just as grouchy as ever, you really need to calm yourself down there. You don't wanna hurt yourself." She snickered, resting her head on the other's.   
"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"  
"It means exactly what you think it means stupid!"  
"Are you calling me weak?!" He shouted, standing up. Terezi took a few steps back, laughing more this time, putting a hand on her hip.  
"Yep, because if you were strong you'd be able to handle this, right?"  
"Handle what?" He looked at her skeptically- that was when a pair of lips fell over his own quickly. She went to pull away, after all to her this was just a small little game, nothing major right?   
No! He held it longer though, finally letting her break free. She was speechless for just a moment, before smiling and going.  
"Guess you're stronger than I thought, keep it up Karks~ Maybe one day you'll be able to handle the rest of this." She gestures towards herself before walking to the telepad and teleporting to her resprite block.


End file.
